You Do Know the Demigods, Right?
by NARENKAPZ
Summary: The Cliche, Mortal Meets Demigods. ( Mostly going to be Percabeth and Jiper, honestly) Every mortal deserves to meet the most fabulous people who have ever walked this face of the earth! T because I just feel like it.
1. Jillian Bowler

_**AN: Hey! This is a… Cliche Mortals meet Demigods ( Probably mostly going to be Percabeth or Jiper) I hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Jillian's POV

I wasn't exactly a stalker. I prefer to call myself.. _Ah, A very observant person who happens to be at the area as Percy Jackson at the same time._

It was currently Lunch period at Goode High school and I was sitting a good 2 tables away.

"Jillian," My friend, Ashley, groaned. "Stop stalking Percy Jackson! I get he's hot and all but you are crazy!" I scoffed. "I'm not '_stalking'_. I call this observing closely at a certain person." Matilda snickered. "That basically means stalking, Jillian." I growled slightly and slid down in my seat.

They just didn't understand. I was not stalking. I turn my head towards Percy Jackson. He was laughing, his sea green eyes shining and his mouth smiling. He was with his friends Louis, who had blue eyes and brown curly hair, James, who has green eyes and blonde hair, Kyle who had brown hair and brown eyes, Taylor ( Who by the way is dating Louis) who had long straight black hair and eyes so dark, they looked black, and finally, Mollie who had curled red hair and blue eyes. You could totally tell Mollie had a crush on Percy. Percy was just… _Extremely oblivious_. I sighed dreamily and slid down further in my chair. Ashley snickered. I snapped my head towards her and glared.

"Oh, shut it Ashley. You totally wish you were dating Percy Jackson." Ashley scoffed.

"_Mollie_ wished she was dating Percy Jackson." I nodded.

Mollie was giggling this weirdish noise and batting her eyelashes. She hit leaned her elbows on her table and made sure her eyes shone. _Brightly_, might I add. The bell rang and everyone stood up to throw out their trash out. Percy slipped out of the lunch room and I quickly scrambled to toss out my things. I'm not even sure I ate anything.

I followed Percy to his locker, which was _uncoincidentally_ across the hall from his. I also had all of his classes. From gym to Marine Biology. _Uncoincidentally_. I grabbed my science and Marine Biology stuff out of my locker. I had a pair of binoculars, note pads and a camera in there. They were well hidden in a tiny safe I kept on the bottom of my locker. Call my creepy but you never know who could go in your locker and look in your stuff. By the time I got to Science, everyone was talking about the newest trends and whatnot.

"I hope she's hot." I heard Mason, the school Jock, A.K.A the quarterback, said aloud, talking about the new student teacher that was coming to our class, to his other football friends. A few girls from the cheerleading girls scrunched their noses and tilted their head away. I saw Percy slouched in the back and sleeping._ He looks so cute sleeping_… I thought. The bell rang and the lessons began.

* * *

School finally was over and all the students burst out the door. Freedom. I thought as I quickly went through the front doors with my binoculars. I went towards the willow tree that Ashley, Matilda, and I always met at, at the end of the day. I was the first there so I quickly got out my binoculars out and put them on. I found Percy and his friends talking by the side of the school. They all had their Iphones out, besides percy. His phone had a triangle on his phone, whatever _that_ meant.

"BOO!" Matilda and Ashley shouted as they popped in front of the binoculars making their face large and creepy.

'OH MY ADSDFGHJKL" I shouted and put a hand over my heart.

"You scared me!" I said gasping. Matilda rolled her eyes. "That was the point." She said. I grumbled and shrugged. "How was stalking Percy?" Ashley asked. I opened my mouth to tell her it wasn't stalking. She raised her hand up. "Sorry, I mean _observing_." I shrugged.

One by one, students left. Soon it was just me and Percy, but Percy didn't notice me he was playing something on his '_phone_'.

"Seaweed Brain…." I heard softly. So softly I thought it was the wind. _Seaweed Brain_? I thought to myself. _What kind of name was that_? Apparently, Percy heard it too and a huge smile lit up his face. He ran forward and he looked around. I didn't see anything. Percy flicked something and A girl jumped down from a tree.

"Wise girl!" He shouted. He grabbed the girl. I looked into my binoculars and noticed she had curly blonde hair, like a princesses. She had a natural tan. You could tell she was from California. What threw me off were her eyes. A really bold grey. Percy pulled her into a kiss and I gasped._ Percy has a girlfriend_?! They broke apart but held hands. They walked away towards Percy's house. And_ yes_, I knew where Percy lived.

And that was when I '_met_' Percy's girlfriend, whatever her name was.

* * *

**_AN:_****_ I hoped you enjoyed that short story :) I can't really make it long… I'll try but i doubt it would be long. It will be a series of oneshots so it's not over! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! R&R!_**

**_~Naren_**


	2. Gretel Louis

AN: Herro! This story will be about Frazel, a request from one of my fabulous readers! I hope you enjoy :) Gretel's POV I walked slowly through the halls of Stoneway Arch High school. It was 7:15 and school started at 8:15. I was a freshman and started school in the middle of the year. My parents got new jobs as Doctors here. I miss my old home in North Carolina and all my friends. I sighed quietly and entered the Office doors and walked to the front desk. "Erm… Excuse me?" I asked quietly. The secretary kept clicking away on her desktop. I looked at the name plate. Samantha Smith. I snorted quietly. Such a secretary name… I thought to myself. "Excuse me?" I said again, louder. Samantha head snapped up. She had green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "Oh gosh! Did I keep you waiting?" She sorted out the piles of papers that surrounded her desk. "Well, my name is and I take it that you're new here, yes?" She said with a slight New york accent, which made sense, since we were in New york. I nodded and she gave me a smile. "Name, please?" She asked me. "Gretel Louis." I told her. She opened a cabinet and looked through the files. "Louis, Louis…." She kept mumbling as she looked for my name. She yanked out a file and smiled happily. "Here you go! In here, you have your locker number, your locker combo, schedule, and a school map." She cocked her head to the side. "But I guess you need a gym uniform…" She went to another cabinet and gave me a pair of shorts and a maroon and grey shirt. I smiled at her and took the clothes. "They're for free- it is your first time here." She told me with a wave of her hand. I thanked her and walked out the office. "Have a nice day!" She called after me. I took out my locker number. "375…" I mumbled. I looked at the other locker. "246." I told myself. Alright. I thought. Just have to walk past 129 other lockers, no biggie. I began to walk. I continued examining the school map when I knocked into someone. I yelped and slammed to the floor. The other girl didn't fall though. She stumbled back but regained her balance. She must have really good balance… She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She yelped. She went down to the floor and helped me pick up the contents that flew out of my hands when I fell. "Uh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking." I told her. She smiled slightly at me. She had chocolate brown skin, very curly brown hair, and very golden eyes. She handed me my things and stood back up. She held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Hazel Levesque." I took her hand and she helped me up. I noticed how strong she was. "Hi, my name is Gretel Louis." I told her shaking her hand. "You need help finding your locker?" She asked me. I gave a sheepish smile and nodded. I handed her my locker number and she laughed quietly. I frowned. "What's so funny?" I asked. She shook her head. "You're going the wrong way. 375 is that way." She pointed to the opposite direction I was going. I blushed. "Whoops." I mumbled. She gave me a big smile. "C'mon, you can come with me, I'm going the same way." We walked in silence until I heard someone shout her name. "HEY HAZEL! HAZEL! OVER HERE!" We whipped our heads around and a latino, elfish boy came by. "HIDE ME!" Hazel gave him a look. "What did you do, Leo?" He gulped. "I accidently burned Annabeth's book…." Hazel sighed. "Which book?" She asked. "The fault in our stars…" He mumbled. Hazel's eyes widened. "Leo, Annabeth is going to kill you. You know that is her favorite book!" Leo shrunk back. "I did it by accident!" Hazel turned to me. "Sorry, they're my fri-" She was cut of when we heard a very angry yell. "LEO VALDEZ I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" A girl who had curly blonde hair, a perfect tan, and had bold grey eyes. She was storming down the hallway. A girl was trying to hold her back but was failing. "Annabeth! Calm down!" She yelped. She had choppy brown hair and light brown skin. Her eyes kept changing color so it was hard to tell what they were. She dug her feet into the ground to try to stop Annabeth. "Piper! Let me go! That child over there burned my book!" She yelled. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Leo yelled. Hazel stood between them. "Guys!" She yelled. They all paused and looked at her. She gave Leo a stern look. "You will buy her a new copy." Annabeth grumbled something. "Fine." Two boys came running into towards them. One of them had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The other had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "We heard the yelling from the other side of the school, what happened?" The sea green eyes one said gasping for breath. "Leo burned my book, Percy!" Annabeth told them. I giggled slightly and they turned their head to me. "Oh my gods! I'm sorry!" Piper said quickly. "I didn't see you there!" She held out her hand. "My name is Piper Mc-" She mid stopped. "Just Piper." She said again. The blonde boy held out his hand. "My name is Jason Grace, Piper's boyfriend." I smiled. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and this doofus here is my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain." She jabbed her thumb at the sea green eyed boy. He snorted. "My real name is Percy Jackson." I giggled. The latino boy raised his hand. "My name is Mr. Mc. Sizzle and all the ladies love me." He wiggled his eyebrows. I burst out laughing. Piper rolled her eyes. "His real name is Leo Valdez and the ladies don't love him." Leo frowned. "You rained on my parade." Piper shrugged. Then another boy came running towards us. "Frank!" Hazel yelped and ran towards him. Frank caught her. "You're back from Camp J!" I awed at the moment. Annabeth caught my eye and smiled. "That's her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. He was away for a while." Piper nodded. I observed Frank. I had to admit, he was hot. He looked Chinese Canadian and was well built. All of them were. Even the girls! Frank came over to us and he held out his hand to me. "Hi, my name is Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend." I shook his hand and smiled. "You guys catch up and we'll show Gretel her locker." Percy said shooing them away. That was the first time I've met Hazel, her boyfriend, and her friends. And they're one of my bestfriends. AN: Hahaha, Sorry, it kind of ended up that Gretel met everybody, sorry about that :E. I still hoped you like it though :) If you have any suggestions or requests, PM or review them to me:) R&R! ~Naren (Sorry the paragraph and like one block. Something is wrong with creating a new document for me :( I hope you understand) 


	3. Henry Smithen

_**AN:**__** Herro! This one is about Jasper/Jiper (which ever name you prefer) because I got a few requests from a few people do do Jasper/Jiper/ Personally, Jiper was one of my OTP's :) I hope you enjoy! **_

_**BTW: None of the demigods go to the same school in this chapter unlike the other one. Piper is in California. **_

_**HENRY'S POV**_

I was copying the notes from 's whiteboard onto my Science notebook. After I finished writing them I began tapping the end of my pencil onto my paper. _Tap Tap Tap._ Piper shot her head up from next to me and glared.

"_Stop that._" She hissed/whispered. I blushed. Piper is one of my bestfriends. She came in the middle of sophomore year, which was weird. Now we're in our Junior year, which was coming to its end. We've been best friends since she came, me being her tour guide on her first day.

She has choppy brown hair and in the front of her hair, she had little braids with feathers on them, which make them look really cool. She has light brown skin, and a really good complexion. Her eyes are the weirdest things ever, though. You can never tell the color, they always change. Sometimes the colors are merged together. They remind me of a kaleidoscope.

Piper finished taking her notes and took out a triangular mirror and concentrated on it. I frowned. _Who has a triangular mirror? aren't they all square or circular?_ I thought to myself. I tried concentrating on the mirror to, but all I saw was her reflection. I yanked out a piece of paper from my spiral-bound notebook.

_Italic- _Piper

**Bold- **Henry

**H- Why is your mirror triangular?**

I slid my paper onto her desk and she snapped her head up. She stared at me and I gave a nod at the paper and a pointed look. She immediately slipped her mirror into her bag. She stumbled a bit on what to reply t the question. She finally wrote something down.

_P- I just wanted to be unique..._

She handed me the paper and I read it over. This was another reason I had a crush on Piper. I didn't mention it before, but what guy didn't have a crush on her? At least all of the boys asked Piper out. She said no to all of them, so that must mean she's waiting on that special someone.

And by special someone, I mean me.

I'm the practically the only guy who _didn't _ask her out, so who's left anyway? I was planning on asking her tomorrow and I got everything planned out.

The weather was warm, 82 Fahrenheit, partly sunny, and after-school, I would take her to the park and we would sit under a tree and I will spill all the things I love about her and She would tell me she liked me too and we would kiss. Simple as that.

Maybe I was straight forward, but I didn't want to waste anytime. I wanted to have a **bold** relationship.

**H- Unique, huh? Why were you so concentrated on the mirror?**

I wrote it and slid it to her. Piper sucked in her breath and exhaled slowly. She ran her hair into her brown choppy hair.

_P- Why so many questions? I was checking if I had any pimples._

I snorted. _Piper have pimples? Impossible. _

**H- Just curious. And you don't have any pimples.**

Piper scoffed when she read the slip of paper. Piper shrugged and crumpled the paper and did a perfect throw to the garbage can. A few people clapped when they noticed. glared and shushed them all. By now, everyone was finished with writing their notes so now they were just talking.

I turned back to Piper. Again, she was staring into the triangular mirror. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she dropped the mirror.

"_No_…" She mumbled quietly. She yanked out her weird phone. It looked just like an Iphone, but instead of an Apple, it had a triangle. I asked about it to her and her reply was, "_I, uh, don't like Apples…_" I didn't question about that afterward but I always thought it was weird. Piper started texting someone. didn't really care what we did, just as long we finish copying or doing what we had to do. She type furiously. I sneaked a look at her phone and saw what she was texting. I frowned. It surely wasn't English. I thought for a while until I was sure I guessed it. _It was Greek! Ancient Greek, infact. Why would she be texting in Ancient Greek?_ I scratched my head and turned away. The bell rang, showing that school had finally ended. Piper stuffed her mirror and 'Iphone' into her bag and slipped out of the room.

I quickly stuffed my stuff into my bag and ran to catch up with her. "Hey, why are you going so fast?" I asked her. She grimaced. "I have someone to be after-school." She got to her locker and opened the lock. She yanked out the needed textbooks and what-not. My locker was next to hers so I open mine and took out my things. Piper pulled out her skateboard. My eyes widened.

"When did you learn how to skateboard?" I asked her. Piper shrugged and gave a small smile. " A few months ago. Never brought it to school though." She placed the board down and stepped onto it. She pushed off the skated to the frontdoor.

Piper was really good for a beginner. I shut my locker and ran after her. Once I got to the front door and hunched my back and placed my hands on my knees. I took deep breaths. Unlike Piper, I wasn't very athletic.

I then saw Piper standing off to the side, with a foot on her skateboard, and the other foot on the ground. She was tapping the foot on the skateboard and looked around anxiously. "Hey." I said walking up to her. She whipped her head towards me and smiled. "Hey Henry." She continued to look around. A blue car pulled up to the curb and a boy with bright blonde hair and wearing shades stepped out.

He had a scar on his lip. He was wearing khaki shorts and those tank tops with big arm holes. He waved a hand in our direction. He walked from behind the car and opened his arms. Piper smiled brightly and ran into his arms.

"Jason! Finally you're here!" The guy- I mean Jason, laughed lightly.

"I was only 3 minutes late, Pipes, that not a lot. Especially compared to Percy." Piper laughed and nodded. I coughed loudly.

"Oh," Piper brought Jason to me, "Henry, this is Jason, my boyfriend. Jason, this is my friend, Henry." She pointed us out to each other. _Boyfriend… __**BOYFRIEND?! **_Was that the reason Piper rejected all those guys? I glared at Jason in my mind. That sucks. I was _really_ hoping that Piper was rejecting all those guys more _me_.

Jason smiled and shook my hand. He turned back to Piper. They began talking in Ancient Greek.

_Italic-Piper_

Underlined- Jason 

"Γεια σου, γιατί το κείμενο μου για να έρθει να σας παραλάβει?" (**Hey, why did you text me to come pick you up?**)

"_Έχω ψάξει στο καθρέφτη μου-" _(**I've been looking in my mirror-**)

"Μπορείτε κοίταξε Katoptris κατά τη διάρκεια της κατηγορίας?" (**You looked at Katoptris during class?**)

"_Είναι εντάξει, η ομίχλη θυμάσαι?" _(**It's okay, the mist remember?**)

"_Τέλος πάντων, κάτι κακό έχει συμβεί στο στρατόπεδο μισό-αίματος. Δεν είμαι ακριβώς σίγουρος, αλλά πρέπει να πάμε εκεί γρήγορα!" _(**Anyway, something bad has happened in camp half-blood. I'm not exactly sure, but we have to go there quick!**)

Jason nodded. I frowned totally not understanding what they just said. Piper turned and smiled at me. "I've gotta go somewhere for the next few days. Can you cover for me?" She asked. I gaped. "You're going to skip school?" She scoffed.

"No, I'm going to New york for a family reunion." Jason snickered. "Oh shut up, Jason." Piper replied.

They walked to the car and pulled away from the the curb, with me watching them go away.

_ Well, there goes my plan on asking Piper out._ I kicked a pebble and walked back home.

_**AN:**__** Hahaha, I guess this is kind of longer, I can't really tell. I'm sorry if its to long for your taste, but Jasper/Jiper is one of my OTP'S! Just for clarification, Henry did not understand the Convo. I just put the translation so you, the reader, can understand what they are saying. **_

_**R&R ( F&F)**_

_**~Naren **_


	4. Jenny Grett

_**AN: **__**Herro! Herro you doin'? **_

_**HAPPY **__**π (**__**Pi, as in 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 786783165271201909145648566923460…) I GOTS A PIE TODAY :)**_

_**Jenny's POV**_

I sighed as I fixed my hat for the 100th time this morning. The bells rang and I plastered a smile on my face.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?"

_Ye_s, _I worked at Starbucks._ It isn't bad as you think. I met all different types of people. From the stereotypical white girls, with their black North Faces, Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino _,_ and Apple products to the old men who talk with other men and drink Black Coffee.

Sure, it wasn't the _best_ job out there, but it was decent. _Way_ better than McDonalds at least. The girl that just came through the door scanned her eyes on the Menu.

"I would like a… Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino, tall." I snorted lightly but continued to smile. "Alright. Is that all? Would you like a Pie for only $3.14 more? For Pi day." The girl shook her head. "Name?" I asked her. "Sadie." I scribbled her name on her cup. "That would be $2.90. Please wait over there for your order." Sadie nodded and walked away. I handed our cup to Michael. "V.B.C.F order for Sadie." I told him. He grabbed the cup and went to make the order.

I turned back to the counter and looked at the clock. _9:49_. I smiled happily. Michael handed me back the cup. I walked to the other side of the counter and yelled out, "SADIE! VANILLA BEAN CREME FRAPPUCCINO!" I shouted. Sadie came up and took her order. She smiled and thanked me and walked to a table with her laptop.

I took off my hat and my head finally got the air it wanted. I sighed happily. I was sure my head was going to explode. I walked out from behind to counter and I sat on the comfortable chairs and began to play on my Iphone. Playing Flappy Bird for about 5 minutes, I heard the bells ring again. I looked up and killed myself on Flappy Bird. "Damn it!" I grumbled quietly. I looked up again and I saw the most beautiful person ever.

He had windswept jet black hair and the most beautiful seagreen eyes I've ever saw. He was wearing khakis and a Sea green shirt. _Jesus Christ, he's hot._ I immediately shoved my phone in my shorts pocket and ran to behind the counter. I jammed my hat on my head and shoved Michael out of the way. He raised his eyebrow.

"Hot guy alert. I repeat, hot guy alert." I whispered to him. He nodded knowingly. Me and Michael had a deal. Whenever there was a hot guy about to order, I would always be the cashier for them. And when there was a hot girl, Michael got to be the cashier. Any right now, there was a hot guy. When he finally got to the counter and gave me a lopsided smile. _OMFG HE'S SO HOT. I THINK HE WAS TOTALLY FLIRTING WITH ME. JESUS CHRIST! _I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes at him. He frowned.

"Uh… Is your eye okay?" I immediately stopped and blushed. "Uh, yeah," I smiled again, "What would you like?" He looked at the menu.

"I would like a… Vanilla Macchiato, Venti." He said. I nodded. "Is that all?" He nodded. "Name?" I asked him, hopping I would get the full name.

"Annabeth." _ANNABETH?! _"Full name?" I asked again. He shrugged. " Chase."

_WAT. WAT IN DA WORLD. WAT. HIS NAME… IS FREAKING ANNABETH CHASE? _I smiled and winked at him. _Whatever, he's hot. He's probably joking. Yes, he was flirting._"That would be $4.75." He pulled out his wallet and handed me a $5 bill. I gave him $0.25 in return. I grabbed a cup and wrote his 'name' on the cup. "Michael, a Vanilla Macchiato." I handed him the cup and he grabbed it. I grabbed a stray napkin and wrote my number on it and put a heart next to it. Michael handed me the drink back and I wrapped the napkin with the number on it around the drink. Make _sure_ the number was on the outside.

" ANNABETH CHASE! VANILLA MACCHIATO!" The hot guy came and took the drink. "Thank you." He said and he walked over to one of the tables. But before he sat down, he went to the table with all the supplies and took the napkin and threw it out and grabbed a Coffee Holder. I gaped at him and averted my eyes back and forth between him and the garbage can. _He just threw away my NUMBER! _I huffed angrily. _He probably didn't see the number… So maybe, I'll have to give it to him again. _I nodded to myself at my answer. The guy sat down at one of the small tables with two chairs and setting down the drink in front of him, not drinking it.

At least two minutes passed until the bell rang again. I snapped my attention from the guy and turned to see who it was. It was a girl. She looked like a typical California girl. She had curly blonde hair and sun kissed skin that was 100% natural. But her eyes knocked the California girl stereotype. They were grey. Like a _really _bold grey. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around.

" _ANNABETH!_" I heard the boy shout. He ran from his seat and nearly knocked over 'Annabeth'. "Oouf" She yelped when he ran to hug her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table. I fumed in the inside. _Who was this chick moving on in my man? Well, not _mine _but soon-to-be. _

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. The guy laughed. "Hey Wise Girl." He shoved the Vanilla Macchiato towards her. "I got you a Vanilla Macchiato, your favorite." I gaped at him. _That's why he said 'Annabeth Chase.' _Annabeth smiled at him and grabbed it and drank it. A small moan escaped her mouth.

"I love you Percy. Thank you so much. The go-, I mean my bosses are so picky." Percy laughed and hugged Annabeth. "At least we're going to camp later!" Annabeth let out a small laugh. "I know. I'm really excited." I took off my hat angrily. _Why were all the hot guys taken? _I made myself an Iced Tea and went to my couch by the window and sulked there. I watched Percy and Annabeth laughed and give each other kissed. I huffed angrily. _Life was _so _unfair! _I thought angrily. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and played "Kick the Buddy" Where you basically beat up this rag doll with various weapons.

_The life of working at Starbucks. _

_**AN:**__** Hi again. This idea came from one of my friends, Lita. HAHAHAHA Happy Pi day everyone! I had an awesome Pi day, besides getting parmesan in my hair… And this other weird thing that I don't even know the name of in my hair... And some soda in my hair... And some pie on my hand… I didn't have as much as Lita though… I feel bad for her :( I had a lot of fun :) I also had a very unique Pie. Pudding Pie. **_

_** I Have this other story called From The Start. It's a hunger game story about Odesta (Also Fannie) and they are one of my OTP's. It's about Annie's Hunger Games and Finnick is there and stuff and I would be really happy if you checked it out :) If you do, you are Fabrurous and get a Pi. **_

_**F&F and R&R **_

_**~Naren**_

_**(P.S- Naren is not Nareh. Just plain Naren. It rhymes with Karen)**_


	5. Teddy Grayson

_**AN:**__** Herro. I'm very annoyed. Very sad. Very angry. Eh. Saturday's suck sometimes :/ But I saw a play at Northside College Prep with Ivory (I'm from Chi-town and My sister, Ivory, goes there…) called Thoroughly Modern Millie on Saturday, and it was a musical and stuff and it was funny and wonderful :) My mom is watching it today with Ivory but i'm not going to go this time because i'm too lazy….**_

_**Has anyone read Fangirl before? Is it romantic?! I GOTS TO KNOW.**_

_**Teddy's POV**_

I sighed angrily as I opened my door to my car.

"Damn, flat tire." I grumbled. I ran a hand through my brown hair. Niki opened her window.

"Mama, what's wrong?" She asked.

I turned and gave a tired smile. "Just a flat tire, Niki." Niki groaned. "I'm going to be late to my Piano Recital!" I sighed. "I'm sorry Niki," I glanced at my watch. "We have at least an hour and a half to be there." I glanced around the busy street.

_Where is a car repair shop? There's Starbucks,- no surprise there- Walgreens, CVS, Gas Station, and Calypso's and Leo's Repair Shop… Bingo! _I smiled happily. 

I opened the car door for Niki and picked her up. "Alright. I found a repair shop, lets go there."

Niki snorted. "Lets hurry up. I have a _Piano Recital_ today." I gave a annoyed smile.

"Yes hunny, I know that."

We walked across the street quickly when the light turned red. "WEEEE!" Niki shouted in my ear. Once I crossed the street I put her down. She began running towards the puddles that formed yesterday from the rain. "Niki, come back!" I shouted after her. She stuck out her tongue at me. I gasped. "Niki, come here this instant." I said angrily and sternly. Niki stopped in her tracks and turned around. I formed a small 'O' on her mouth and she slowly and steadily walked back towards me. When she was 3 feet away from me, she whipped around and ran the other way, towards the puddles. She began jumping in them.

I groaned and facepalmed.

I stormed towards her and grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the puddle.

"Niki Foster Grayson! How dare you disobey me? You're dress is a mess now! How do you expect to go to the Piano Recital like that?" I asked her sternly. She looked up and gave a small shrug. I snorted.

"That's what I thought. I guess we won't go to the Piano Recital now, Niki?" I told her. Niki gasped and stomped her feet.

"Nonononononono!" She wailed loudly. I shushed her. "It was your choice. You chose to get your dress dirty." I told her and I continued to drag her to the _Calypso's and Leo's Repair shop_.

I opened the door and the bells jingled. To my surprise, a lot of people were in there. There was also soup, music, and there was a repair station! A girl that looked like she was 15 walked over to us.

"Hello! Welcome to the Calypso's and Leo's Repair shop! How can I he-" She stopped when she saw Niki's dress wet and her pouting. She gave a light laugh. "Oh dear, you're all wet! How about we fix that?" She grabbed her hand. I looked back up to me and smiled. "Go over there-" She pointed to the repair station. "I'm guessing you need to fix your car? Leo will help." I nodded, unsure if I should let this lady take Niki, but she seemed nice…

I walked to the repair station and I saw a 15 year old boy working on something. I knocked on the table. His head snapped up and when he saw me, he gave a small smile. "Hi! I'm Leo, and what do you need help with?" He asked. I pointed to my car out the window. "My tire is flat. I need to bring my daughter to her Piano recital in-" I glanced at my watch. "-1 hour and 10 minutes." I told him. hoping he would finish quickly. He nodded. "That would only take me a minute."

He grabbed his tool belt and turned to me. "What kind of tire?" I paused. "I don't know." He paused for a while and looked at my car. "It's alright. I got it." He grabbed a tire and exited the store. "Lets go fix that tire." He began to work, and it literally was a minute. I gaped. He chuckled.

I tooks out my car keys and tested out my car. It moved smoothly. I exited the car and I stood up, face to face with Leo. "Thank you so much!" I said breathlessly. He nodded. We walked back to the shop and even more people were in there. Mostly teens with orange camp shirts.

"Hey Leo!" They shouted. "Hey guys!" He said, continuing to walk to the repair shop cashier.

"Mama! Mama! Look at this new dress!" I heard Niki shouting above all the noise from the teens. I turned around and saw her wearing a beautiful white and gold dress. Her hair was also in a braid. I gasped.

"Oh god, you look wonderful!" Calypso chuckled as she walked behind Niki. I turned to her.

"I can't accept this! How much do you want for all of this?" I waved my hand at Niki and my car.

Calypso smiled kindly and shook her head. "Niki's dress could be free- after all- she is going to a Piano Recital!" Niki nodded happily. "But I'm not sure about the tire, ask Leo." I turned to Leo and he shrugged.

"About 5 dollars is okay." I gaped. "_5 dollars?!_" I yelled. Leo shrunk back.

"I would say at least _10_! You did it quickly!" Leo ran a hand through his curly hair. "Uh alright. 10 dollars." I nodded and rummaged through my purse. I pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to him. My stomach grumbled. Calypso, who heard it head snapped up. "Are you hungry? Please, come eat at our diner!" Niki nodded. "I'm hungry! Hungry in my tummy!" She squealed and ran ahead to the diner. A lot of teens laughed at her and murmured, "Awww!" I calmly walked to where Niki was sitting, near a table of 6 teenagers.

"HI!" She piped up and waved at them. The 3 girls turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi!" A girl with choppy brown hair said. "You look so pretty!" Niki giggled. "Thanks! I'm going to a Piano Recital!"

The girl with curly blonde hair gasped. "You play Piano? How old are you?" I stood about 10 feet away, but in earshot.

Niki nodded. "I'm…" She counted on her fingers. "6!" The curly blonde haired girl smiled.

A girl with dark chocolate curls played with one of her curls. "What's your name?" She asked shyly. Niki shook her head.

"Tell me yours first!"

The choppy haired girl sliced a hand between them.

"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours," She stuck out her hand, "Deal?" Niki hesitated. "Deal!" She exclaimed.

"My name is Niki!"

"I'm Piper." The choppy brown haired girl said.

"I'm Annabeth." The curly blonde said.

"I'm Hazel." The dark chocolate curls said.

"I'm Percy!" One of the boys butted in. He had windswept black hair.

"I'm Jason." The other boy said, who had light blonde hair.

"Uh… I'm Frank." The asian boy said.

"AND I'M LEO!" I heard Leo shout from the repair shop.

"SHUT UP LEO!" Calypso said. The 6 teens laughed.

I finally decided to walk over there. "Hi, I'm Niki's mom." I introduced. Piper smiled and waved.

Calypso finally came over and placed 2 bowls of soup. I frowned at them. "I never heard of this before…" She smiled.

"I created it. It's called ogygia." She replied. I scooped some soup into my spoon and tasted it. "This tastes wonderful!" I exclaimed. Niki stuck her spoon in the soup and sipped it. "WOW! IT'S AMAZING!" Everyone chuckled.

We spend 10 minutes draining the soup.

I looked down at my watch and noticed be had 45 minutes to get there. "C'mon Niki, we have to go." I walked to the cashier to pay for the soup. "$7.45, please." I pulled out 8 dollars and handed them to her. "Keep the change." She nodded and smiled. "Thank you for coming! Please come back soon!"

NIki ran to me skipping happily. "That was fun!" I opened the car door for her and she hopped in.

"Hurry!"

I laughed.

_**AN:**__** I'm sorry that was short!**_

_**Buts you gots to have dat Caleo in dere!**_

_**I meant to post this on Saturday, but I came home at 10 and I was tired and I didn't finish writing it, and I wanted to read so I didn't post it in time.**_

_**Have any of you read Fangirl? I want to read it.**_

_**Is it at least romantic? Can someone please tell me!**_

_**My gymnastic meet was horrible ;_; **_

_**I got 9th for All around! But not everyone got something and there was like 200 people and stuff…**_

_**So its not that bad. **_

_**BUT SOMEONE TELL ME ABOUT FANGIRL!**_

_**I NEED TO KNOW**_

_**BADLY**_

_**LIKE**_

_**A LOT **_

_**:(**_

_**R&R AND F&F**_

_**~NAREN**_


	6. Lauren Jones

_**AN:**__** This Story is all my ships combined**_

_**I think this is going to be Percabeth :)**_

_**Maybe a bit of the other ships too**_

_**Lauren's POV**_

I rang the doorbell of Percy Jackson's house.

Yes, _the _Percy Jackson, the 5 time olympic medalist for swimming. And he's only 23!

Percy and I were close, we were on the same USA olympic swimming team.

And lets all admit it, we all have a crush on Percy.

I mean who wouldn't? He has Jet black, windswept hair and 6 pack. And don't forget those beautiful Seagreen eyes.

I was at his house because he was throwing a pool party.

I heard a few locks click and the door swung open.

Percy gave me a lopsided smile. "Hey! Come on in."

He was wearing a pair of Sea green swim trunks with blue waves on it.

He opened the door and motioned me inside. Once inside, I gaped at the house. It was beautiful.

In the front, it had 2 greek style columns and the roof was domed shape and they had a dramatic staircase about 10 feet in front of the door.

Percy put his hands on my shoulder and showed me to the backyard, to the pool.

When I got there, about 20 people our age were there.

But there were 7 people who stood out the most, excluding Percy of course. They literally had an aura of power.

There was a girl who had chocolate skin and had very curly brown hair and Golden eyes. She had on a one piece purple swimsuit that said SPQR in the front of it.

The other girl looked cherokee. She had caramel skin and choppy brown hair, with a few strands with braids and a white and green feather in it. Her eyes confused me most of all. Her eyes kept changing color every second I look at them. She wore a plain white simple bikini.

Then there was another American girl who had light skin and wild red hair. She had emerald green eyes that looked like it held wisdom.

The last girl was American who had light skin and light brown hair that was pulled into a side braid and she had a head band on. She had light brown eyes that were helpful.

Then there was a boy who was Mexican and who had tan skin and curly brown hair that stuck out in every direction. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that were playful. He wore red swim trunks with yellow outlinings.

The other boy was Asian and has Tan skin and short black hair. He has warm brown eyes yet they were fierce. He wore black swim trunks with white outlines.

The next boy was American and had light skin and light blonde hair. He had sky blue eyes that were serious yet playful at the same time. He was wearing blue swim trunks with white stuff around it.

They all were some sort of muscular which made a jealous. Sure, I was muscular, but they made it look _amazing_.

Percy stopped me at the balcony doors and smiled at me.  
"You can do whatever now, I don't really care." Then he left me and went to the other 7 kids. I gaped at him.

He just _left_ me alone! I rolled my eyes and went to one of the open pool chairs and set my stuff on there.

I took of my shorts and pants to reveal my pink two piece bikini that had glitter around it.

I tied my red hair into a low ponytail.

I heard a lot of laughing and I turned to see the 7 kids and Percy over there laughing and joking around.

I huffed and boldly walked over to them. Once I got there I put on a smile.

"Hey Percy!" They all whipped their heads to me and their smiles decreased a little.

"Uh, Hey!" Percy said while smiling.

The girl with the choppy hair and braids with feathers rolled her eyes. She stuck her hand out and gave a smile.

"Hi, my name is Piper Mclean." I gaped at her. She was the daughter of Tristan Mclean and she was the most famous supermodel.

She sighed.

"Um, Hi… My name is Hazel Levesque." I smiled at her. She found many diamonds and basically everything underground.

She gave a little wave.

"Hi. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." My eyes nearly went out of its sockets. She was daughter of Mr. and , who were very rich billionaires. She also was a very famous artist now.

"Hello, my name is Calypso…" My mouth watered a bit. She was a very famous cook and her food was delicious. Oh, how I want to try some of that!

"Hey! My name is Sizzle and all da ladies love me." I frowned at him, very confused.

Piper rolled her eyes. "His name is Leo Valdez, and the only lady that loves you is Calypso." Everyone laughed at that but me. I stared at him. He was the inventor of Omega, the new apple products, but way cooler and fun.

"Uh… I'm Frank Zhang." My eyes widened in realization. He was a general in the army and was really good at it too.

"Jason." The next boy said smiling. He was the worlds best plane flyer and he was known for doing awesome tricks like jumping off cliffs.

Percy clapped his hands.

"Well, that's everybody here. Well, _almost_ everybody is here." I frowned. "Who isn't here?"

Right before he could reply, the doors burst open, with a very professional lady coming out.

She had curly blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a fancy white blouse. She was carrying a clipboard and she wore black glasses.

She also looked like a supermodel. I wonder if she is.

Percy's face immediately brightened and he ran to the girl. "ANNABETH!" He nearly knocked her over and she scrunched her nose. "You're late Annabeth! You're almost _never _late!" She sighed.

"Percy, get off of me. You smell like chlorine and you're wet." She detached herself from him and dusted off her clothes.

"Sorry, my workers messed up so blueprints so I had to fix them." Annabeth looked up and saw the 7 people.

"Guys! You're here too? Thank gods." She said and ran to hug them.

Percy pouted. "How come they get to hug you?" She snorted "Because they can." Percy rolled his eyes. Percy noticed me and he smiled. "Annabeth, come over here, we have to introduce you to someone." I smile proudly.

Annabeth came over, with her high heels off and now wearing a grey bikini. "Hey." She said smiling.

Before she could introduce herself, Percy butt in. "Her name is Annabeth Jackson." He said proudly. I gaped at them.

She rolled her eyes. "My name is Annabeth Chase, not Jackson." I gaped at her. She was the most famous, yet youngest, Architect. She graduated at age 21 Percy pouted. "Were practically married. We're already engaged." My eyes kept widening at this. I looked at her finger, and there it was, a silver band that said 'Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain' and a small diamond on it.

She snorted. "Sure Seaweed Brain." I gulped down a lump and I turned to face Piper,Hazel,Calypso, Rachel,Leo,Frank, and Jason. I see Jason, Leo, and Frank grumble something angrily and give Piper and Rachel 10 bucks. They smirk and they guys stick out their tongue.

I turn back to Annabeth and Percy to see that they are gone. I heard a scream and we all whip our heads to the sound.

Percy grabbed Annabeth from the waist and swung her around, teasing her, about dropping her into the water.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU SEAWE-" Percy let her go and she flung in the water. The 7 people over there burst out laughing. Then Jason, Leo, and Frank, grabbed Piper, Calypso, and Hazel and they flung them into the water too.

"YOU GUYS SU-" Piper yelled but didn't finish because she emerged in the water.

I frown every confused.

How did Percy know so many famous people?

::  
::

::

"I Do." Percy said.

"I Do." Annabeth said.

The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." Percy and Annabeth kissed and Percy raised a fist in the air and everyone cheered. I smiled and clapped.

Yes, I was at Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

And I have to admit, they make the perfect couple.

_**AN: **__**I'M SORRY! I got really lazy with this.**_

_**I can't wait for May 27th!**_

_**Because that's when COHF comes out and I pre ordered it, so I probably will get it on the 28th or 29th. **_

_**I'm so excited**_

_**:)**_

_**My spring break is near too! It's this Friday!**_

_**~Naren**_


	7. Margaret Johnson

_**AN:**__** Sorry I haven't updated this one a lot! I'm just really into my other story, "From the Start" which is Odesta/Fannie THG story if ur interested ;)**_

_**Margaret POV**_

I was walking around the grocery store, looking for the best deals on Strawberries. I pulled my gray hair into a bun and pushed up my thin rimmed circular glasses up. I basically look like a stereotypical old Grandma. I walked over to the muffin area until I noticed a man, who looked 26, who looked extremely confused.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he had his eye brows furrowed in confusion. He wore a black superman hoodie and dark jeans on. He had a random feather clipped in his hair, that he didn't seem to notice.

He squinted at the price tag and what type of muffin it was and scratched his head. I sigh and walked over to him.

"Do you need help?" I asked giving him a smile. He jerked his head towards me and dropped the box he was currently holding. He put a hand to his heart and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim.

"Haha, no, it's fine. Sorry, you just startled me." He cleared his throat and bent down to pick up the box. He turn towards me again and lifted the muffin box to my face. "Sorry to bother you, but can you please tell me what kind of muffin it is and how much?" I took the box carefully away from his hands and gave secret confused glances at him. He was nearly a grown man, how did he not know how to read? Apparently he did notice them.

"Uh, sorry… I have dyslexia and I can't read that, uh, well…" Oh.

I immediately felt guilty that I thought this grown man couldn't read at all. _Don't judge a book by their cover. I guess._ I chided myself.

I gave him a large smile and shook my head. "It's fine. Dyslexia can be frustrating and very complicated." He snorted and nodded. "Tell me about it." He grumbled under his breath.

"This is Chocolate Chip muffins and they cost $1.50." I said, handing the box back to him. "Just so you know, my name is Margaret." I told him. He smiled at me and grabbed another box of Chocolate Chip muffins. "I'm Jason." He rubbed his nose.

"May I ask this, but why are you buy 2 muffin boxes?" I asked as politely as I can. He smiled.

"My wife wanted some muffins and made me get some muffins. She's actually in the car right n-" He got interrupted by a loud yell.

"JASONNNNNNNNNN!" The voice yelled. I turn towards the yelling source and saw a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair with a braided section and a feather connected to it and eyes that refused to stay one color. She wore a loose hoodie with a dove on it and black shorts."JASOONNNNNN I WANT MUFFIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSSS!" She ran towards Jason and jumped on his back. "Hurryyy!" She yelled. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Piper, this is Margaret, she helped me find the muffins."

Piper turn towards me and stared me in the eye. "You. Are. My. Savior." She said, totally poker faced. But then her face broke into a smile.

"Ooh, Jason, you know what sounds really delicious? Honey ham!" Jason gaped at her. "Ham?!"

Piper nodded. "Ham! A whole bag of it!" He continued to gape at her. "But Piper! You're a vegetarian!" Piper scrunched her nose. "Oh yeah." Jason shook his head. "You have weird cravings." Piper glared and stuck out her tongue. "Blame your children that's in my stomach."

_Child?! _I gasp. "Oh, you're having a baby!" I cooed. Piper blushed and nodded. "Uh yeah." I sigh happily. I'm a sucker for babies.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" I gushed. Jason nodded. "Actually, we're having fraternal twins. One boy, one girl. Piper is 4 months in." I turn my head to see if there is a baby bump, and there is. It small, but noticeable.

I let out a happy sigh. "That's adorable! Do you know their names?" I ask.

They turned to each other and give looks.

"Well, Piper wants to name the boy Jason Jr. and Piper Jr., which to me, is very stupid." Jason said, rolling her eyes at Piper.

Piper pouted. "But c'mon, it sounds amazing!" Jason sighed.

"No Piper. No." She pouted.

"I personally think the boy should be named Jasper and the girl Janeva." Jason said. Piper snorted. "Yeah, the 3 J's and the one lonely P." Jason hugged her from the side. "You would be specialllll!" He said and Piper rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled against his cheek.

Piper sighed and tugged on Jason's arm. "Can we buy it now? I want to eat it and really want to watch reruns of 'The Cleveland Brown Show' right now." Jason laughed and rolled his eyes. "Alright." He turned towards me and smiled.

"And thank you for helping me with the muffins." He laughed and smiled. "If I didn't find those muffins, Piper would've killed me."

Piper scoffed and shoved him. "Shut up." She turned to me and smiled and waved. "Thanks anyway, bye!"

She began dragging Jason by his sleeve and taking to the cashier.

I smiled.

_Aren't they adorable?_ I thought to myself and continued to go shopping.

_**AN:**__** WOW! I haven't updated this in a LONG time!**_

_**Sorry, I just got really caught up in my other story I'm writing *Hint hint, go check it out please :)***_

_**It's a THG story and it's Odesta/Fannie.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**My week has been so boring I just :(**_

_**And to yall TMI fans, MAY 27 OH MY GODS I'M PREPARED. **_

_**ME AND MY FEELS.**_

_**~Naren**_


End file.
